crashed into your heart
by Cookies and Ink
Summary: Ron had thought his awful day was improving, when he spotted the hot jogger in the park. Then he crashed his car and due to an identity mixup, was nearly killed. Still, the jogger had abs to die for so it was worth it, almost.


**Word Count** : 1, 160

 **crashed into your heart**

Ron freely admitted that he loved his car. He and his Dad has built it piece by piece; the hours spent working in the garage were some if his fondest memories.

It was a pale blue Ford Anglia.A mixture of the colour, and the vintage of the car itself, drew people's eyes, so Ron had a habit if driving just under the speed limit. His brother Fred now referred to him as the 'Attention Seeking Sibling' or ASS for short.

Today however Ron didn't have the luxury of time. Percy had been called into an emergency meeting last minute, which had resulted in their mum calling Ron.

"'You're not working today and Bill's plane lands in twenty minutes, please Ron,'" he put on a pitched voice as he mimicked what she said with a scowl. "You're such a bloody pushover, Ronald."

Traffic seemed to be everywhere. Cursing in an effort to alleviate some of his stress, Ron decided to take what he hoped would be a shortcut around the park. By the second red light however he was ready to strangle someone. There was no way Bill would be able to afford a taxi — never mind the fact that Mum would kill him.

Just as Ron felt truly in the depths of despair, he spotted something which made the hellish afternoon worth it. The most handsome man Ron had ever seen was jogging by. His clothes were skin tight and his dark hair seemed to be begging Ron to run his hand through it.

Ron sighed to himself, happy to fantasise. They locked eyes and Ron smiled with a nod, amused by the jogger's blush.

'Ditto. If I was actually talking to you I'd be blushing too,' he thought to himself.

The light turned green and Ron started off slowly, offering a jaunty wave to Mr. Hot Jogger.

He didn't see the taxi run a red and veer towards him. The only warning he got was the blaring of car horns, sudden pain and then everything went black.

* * *

The lights were too bright and it hurt to breathe.

Ron forced his eyes open and took in the fact that he was in hospital, hooked up to machines. His heart raced in panic and he tried to push himself up, gasping in pain as he saw his left leg was in plaster.

"Hey, it's okay. Just stay calm and I'll go get a doctor."

It was the Hot Jogger.

Ron felt himself go red even as he cleared his throat.

"What happened? What are you doing here?"

"I was the one who called an ambulance. A taxi slammed right into the side of you, empty thankfully except for the driver, who's now being questioned by the police. I ran and did what first aid I could. I'm a doctor in the military, it was the least I could do."

"Bloody hell! Well, thanks mate."

Ron was stunned and then he found himself still talking.

"That explains why you're so ripped and handsome."

"That would probably be the concussion talking," Harry said with a soft smile, looking a little embarrassed. "Can I have your name? You didn't have any ID on you so we couldn't call anyone and your phone is smashed to pieces. My name's Harry."

Ron gave his name and Harry's smiled broadened.

"I'll be right back Ron." Harry was frowning behind his glasses. "I'll get someone to call home for you."

Ron nodded, feeling alone and fragile as he stared at the mustard yellow walls around him. Along with cast on his leg, he thought he'd damaged his ribs as well. No doubt his Mum was going to freak whilst his brothers wouldn't stop teasing him for months if he ever mentioned the fact that he'd been distracted by a hot jogger.

The door to his room opened and all he could see were balloons. Whoever was holding them was obscured, there were so many. Ron's first thought was that it must be one of the twins, when he remembered that no one had called any of his family yet.

"I know who you are and what you've done."

"Sorry? I think you've got the wrong room."

The voice definitely wasn't Fred, George or anyone else he recognised.

Then he saw the knife.

Ron straightened up, desperately trying to think of what self defence he could do, with his leg and lying in a hospital bed.

"Seriously, mate, I don't know -"

"I'm not your mate! You think I didn't recognise your car? I know you've been shagging my wife! I tried to kill you before but now I won't make a mistake. I'm going to stab you in the neck and cut you up into pieces. You can get a lot for a kidney on the black market, compensation for how you've ruined my life."

"I'm fucking gay!" Ron shouted in some panic, hoping someone would hear the yelling through the closed door. The man ignored him, coming forward and Ron couldn't help but think his walk was weird. Maybe it was from the car crash or the head injury he had, but he tottered and stumbled, weaving as though he was dancing or drunk.

Ron forced himself to move, looking for something to arm himself with when the door burst open. Through the mass of balloons, Ron spotted Harry, wielding what looked like a cane.

"He's got a knife!"

Harry brought the cane down hard and Ron heard an audible crack of the man's arm before Harry tackled him to the ground and punched him unconscious, looking furious and terrifying. It was also quite a turn on, Ron thought to himself.

"You okay?" Harry asked him, his green eyes blazing.

"Yeah, you?"

Harry merely shrugged. In the ensuing chaos, he didn't leave Ron's side. The police took the man away and both men gave their statements to the police before Dr. Pomfrey ushered them all out.

"Mr. Weasley needs rest!"

"I'm not going anywhere," Harry said firmly in response.

"Mr Weasley, your parents are on their way and I'm going to give you something for the pain. You're quite bashed up but should heal in no time."

She and Harry talked about the madness that had just occurred as well as a treatment plan, over Ron's head. Ron quickly started to feel like he was floating and reached out for Harry, trying to keep himself on the ground.

"Did you hear me scream I was gay? Because I am and you're amazing. My saviour." Harry shook his head as Ron kept rambling. "My Dad always says 'If you think you've got it tough, read history books', well, today's been mental. It was a warzone and we survived. Marry me? We can fight everyone side by side."

Ron looked at Harry eagerly.

"How about we start with drinks, when you're not high and can stand up on both feet."

Ron pouted, sighed and acquiesced, making Harry laugh once more.

* * *

 **Prompts and Challenges**

Meet Cute Marathon Day #1: _I was watching that hot jogger while driving and crashed but i just woke up in a hospital room and said hot jogger is at my bedside because apparently they're the one who called the ambulance._

Hogwarts Assignment #3. Task #11 - Hermes, Messenger of the Gods: Write about someone delivering or receiving news.

Character Appreciation: Muggle car

Disney Challenge: One Jump Ahead - Write about a close call.

Book Club: Stuart Redman - assassination attempt, breaking a bone and self defence.

Showtime: Balloons

Buttons: Neck

Lyric Alley: 22. I've never been that lucky.

A Year in Entertainment: cane (object)

TV Show of the Month: Dr. Camille Saroyan - Madame Pomfrey, knife, dancing

Liza Loves: 39. Write about someone in a hospital.

Jenny's Quotations: 'If you think you have it tough, read history books.'

Gobstones: Red Stone - Health (yelling, mustard yellow and knife)

Serpent Day: 53. Fragile

Scavenger Hunt: Write about someone exercising.

The 365 Prompts Challenge: 108. 'You can get a lot for a kidney on the black market.'

The Insane House Challenge: 545. Plot Point - Damage being caused to your mode of transport.

Library Loves - The Supernaturalist: near death experiences, ditto (word), Healer (occupation)


End file.
